The Shores of Maine
by hopezen
Summary: A postwar story dealing with how Hawkeye and Margaret adjust being home from the war.
1. November 4th 1953

Well, here's the first chapter (short story) of The Shores of Maine. I hope you enjoy it. I'll say it right now, I, sadly, have yet to see GFA, so some of my facts are a bit wrong; please be kind. I in no way own any of the characters that are owned by 20th Century Fox (if I did, it wouldn't be a fanfic would it?). I wrote this out of pure enjoyment, and I hope you read it the same way; so without further ado, enjoy~ hopezen  
  
  
  
  
  
November 4th 1953  
  
Hawkeye Pierce sat in his childhood home reading the newest heart papers. The surgeon that performed his father's cardiac bypass was sharp and it him a little. He was sleepy by the middle of the first page. He hadn't slept a good night's sleep since he got back home and that was a good three months ago. He didn't like being alone; his father was still in Portland for observation and recovery. The house felt so empty and lifeless as he sat there.  
  
It was sleeting outside; it was one of those stormy nights that the people in Crabapple Cove stayed at home enjoying a warm fire. Hawkeye wasn't one of them; there was a fire but it wasn't giving off any heat and very little light. He missed his father and the incident of brushing up on his knowledge reminded him of his friends at the 4077th.  
  
He almost felt like calling B.J.; he hadn't talked with him for quite a while. They had a phone conversation during their first week home. His friend was so happy to be home with his wife and daughter. For Hawkeye, there wasn't that much to talk about. He was having an amazingly hard time getting back to real life. He hated the idea of going back to surgery; granted he did do tonsils, appendixes, and other things of that nature, but that was part of his dad's practice. He was doing like he said he would do, he was getting Crabapple Cove to say 'ah', and he was enjoying it as much as he could. His father was teaching him every detail. The slowness was good for him. He got to know every single person over again and better than before. B.J. on the other hand moved passed everything he had gone through in Korea. He was able to go back and be a civilian surgeon, while Hawkeye couldn't let it go.  
  
He thought about calling him. He thought that this time might be different. He realized it wouldn't, but then the electricity went out. The fire was the only light in the house. He slammed the book shut; his nerves were on edge with the lack of sleep and thoughts of the war. The book was stressing under the pressure of his clasped hands. The wandering of his thoughts was rudely stopped by knocking at the door.  
  
"Who the hell would be out on a night like this?" he grumped toward the foyer glad that he had an interruption.  
  
The knocking grew louder and faster. It was beginning to get on his nerves. He threw open the heavy oak door, but nothing could have prepared him for what he found. There wasn't much light, but he could tell who it was. He was speechless. The two strangers stared at each other until she flung herself around his neck. She was holding him very tight trying to make herself whole again.  
  
It took him a while, "Margaret?" he held her just as tight.  
  
"Oh Hawkeye, this is the only place I could think of to go," she cried still clung to him.  
  
She was soaked and froze to the bone. She wasn't sure whether she should even be there, but it was the only place she would feel safe. She knew Hawkeye wouldn't turn her out. He was her closest friend.  
  
The two just stood there getting wet, having their cloths freeze together, and holding each other. It was something they both needed.  
  
"Margaret, what are you doing here?" Hawkeye broke after a long moment, not really wanting to let it go.  
  
"Hawkeye, it's freezing out here," she felt embarrassed saying it, but she was cold and he didn't seem to realize it.  
  
She was wearing a simple blouse and a skirt that hung past her knees with matching blazer. She had a single small suitcase in her hands as she came inside. She was shaking from the cold, she didn't expect there to be that much difference in the climate. She moved toward the fire for warmth, though she kept her distance. They could only see mere shadows of each other in the faint light, but it's all they needed.  
  
"Margaret, what are you doing here?" he pulled the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Oh, God Hawkeye, I didn't know where else to go. You were always the person I could confide in," she struggled to say between gasps.  
  
He put his arms around her. He had never seen her so scared and so upset at the same time. He held her as close to him as he possible could. It felt good to hold her again; he held her until they both fell asleep. It was the best nights sleep either of them had had in a long time. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Margaret was the first to wake up. She was collecting exactly what she was going to say to him. She was taking in the security his arms provided. No one had held her like that in a long time. In fact, Hawkeye was the only on that held her like that with his total truthful warmth and comfort. She could hear his heart beating; she could feel the life coming from each throb.  
  
"Morning there," he thought that it might have been a dream. He smiled, relieved that his chin was on top of her ratty blond hair.  
  
"You know how I said there was nowhere else I could go? Well, this is the only place I wanted to be. I had to get away, I hope you don't mind," she said the first part of it. She hadn't moved. There was only a little bit more to go.  
  
"Margaret, you're scaring me a little here. What's wrong?" he tried to get a look at her.  
  
"It was horrible. I felt so helpless and alone," her tears swelled up again.  
  
"Margaret?" he was very concerned.  
  
"He hit me Hawkeye," it took everything she had to look up to him. She had a bruise that began at the crease of her eye and down her cheek boned.  
  
His heart broke. This woman, who had begun to mean so much to him, was broken again. First Donald Pinopscott, and now this one.  
  
"God Margaret, what happened?" he examined it. He couldn't believe this happened to her.  
  
"Well, Brian was a doctor at Boston General. We met. He was nice. We began going out. One night I made him dinner. Somehow we got into an argument. He got mad. He raised his hand, hit me in the face, and stood there while I sat on the floor," she was having trouble talking and crying at the same time.  
  
"Margaret," he consoled her. He was at a loss of words. What could he say to her?  
  
"The worst part was that he had no regret in his face. He seemed to have enjoyed it. He just left. I couldn't do anything but sit on that floor for a long time. I couldn't stay there, Hawkeye. I had to get away. You were the only person I could think of."  
  
"You came to the right place," he said softly caressing her back and letting her cry.  
  
He could just see her going through the same thing she did with Donald. This one may be even worse, or maybe not. Both stabbed her in the heart with two entirely different blades, but stabbed her non-the-less.  
  
"Thank you Hawkeye," a minute later, " Hawkeye, you don't mind me being here do you?"  
  
"Of coarse not, Margaret. Dad always taught me to never turn away a lady."  
  
"He must have pounded that one into you," she breathed a laugh with the tears soaking her cheek.  
  
It was good to hear her laugh. He had almost forgotten what it sounded like. "Actually, I think that was bread into me," he returned her laughing with only a smile.  
  
"Speaking of which where is your father?"  
  
"Oh, Dad's in Portland."  
  
She was puzzled by his answer, but she was more troubled by him. She was in a state of emotional hell, yet he just didn't seem to be the same Hawkeye she remembered. "I thought your dad hated leaving home?"  
  
"He does. He had to. They had to do a cardiac bypass about a week ago."  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye, I'm sorry," she knew what his father meant to him.  
  
"Ah, he's fine. He's up and chasing the nurses every chance he gets."  
  
"I see it runs in the family," she wanted him to lighten up more.  
  
"Of coarse. Nurses are quite the commodity to us Pierces." 


	2. November 6th 1953

November 6th 1953  
  
"Hawkeye, I don't want to go."  
  
"We're not going anywhere near town, besides you can't even see it. It's gone," he reassured her over again.  
  
"Really?" she wasn't sure to believe him.  
  
"Really. You look beautiful. Now, come on," he gently grabbed her by her wrist.  
  
She followed him cautiously. She could still feel it. He may not be able to see it, but she could tell it was there.  
  
"Hawkeye where are we going?"  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
They went out the back door and followed a skinny trail that looked like it had been used a lot.  
  
"You know it is beautiful here," Margaret commented as she walked close behind him.  
  
"You should see it in late August, every leaf has it's own color. It's the most beautiful thing in the world."  
  
"No wonder you missed it so bad," she remembered how he bored her with stories of his home.  
  
"Yeah, well," he sounded disappointed, "sometimes I miss the good ol' 4077th that bad."  
  
"You're kidding?" she expected him to be.  
  
"No. I don't miss the war, the non-stop surgery, or the kitchen," he didn't comment on it. "Just the people, I miss the closeness we all shared."  
  
She most defiantly understood that. She did too. They were her family; sure she had her dad, mom, and sister, but they were bound by something stronger than blood; probably from seeing so much of it.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. When was the last time you've talked to any of them?"  
  
"Well, I was on the phone with B.J. a few months ago."  
  
"A few months ago? I would have expected you two to be on that phone every day," she was surprised at what he said. They were best friends; she had expected to hear days, or even weeks, but not months.  
  
"Here it is," he didn't want to talk about it. He hadn't told anyone that he was having trouble being back home.  
  
She was worried about him. He wasn't acting like the Hawkeye she had grown to know so well. He was distant and only giving her mere smiles that didn't even show his teeth. They walked to where the trees met the beach. The water was so calm. There were shadows of seagulls flying in the sky. The sun was getting ready to go down. The pond was breathtaking. There was only a small way for the water to go back and forth.  
  
"Wow," she was smitten by the sight.  
  
"I've been coming here since I was a kid. I'd sit next to this tree and think everything through."  
  
The dirt under the trees upping roots was fresh. She could tell he had been thinking things through a lot. She gave him a touched smile, "Thank you. You know there looks like there's enough room for both of us to think things through."  
  
"I've been trying to think things through since my R&R on that beach," he said it so empty without feeling or being.  
  
"Hawkeye, sometimes it's better to talk through things rather than think."  
  
"It's OK Margaret. You wouldn't understand," he passed it off.  
  
"Understand? Pierce, you don't understand how it felt to let someone in your life and let them crush it. That happened to me, twice. I didn't expect you to understand; I don't expect you to. I just needed someone I could trust to lean on," her anger fought back the tears.  
  
He just looked at her. She was right, he didn't understand what she had been through, how could he? Thoughts zipped through his head. He turned away and looked at the water. He was in a trans with the memory that infested his life.  
  
"She killed the baby because I told her to," he said real quiet, still looking out to the ocean. It was the first time he had said it out loud.  
  
"What?" she wasn't sure if she heard him right.  
  
"On that trip, on that bus. There was a patrol coming. We had to be quiet or else they would find us. The baby wouldn't stop crying. I kept telling her to keep him quiet," he stopped with a blank face.  
  
She could only look at him. He was so scared; he looked lost and that he would never be found. She had never seen him like this before. She'd seen him scared a number of times, but that was for his body, this time he seemed to be scared for his soul and sanity.  
  
"She smothered him. She killed her son because I told her to keep him quiet," he began to cry.  
  
She immediately sat them down. She placed his head on her chest and rocked him back and forth. She couldn't think of a thing to say. He had been carrying that around with him for months, before they came home.  
  
"Shh, just let it go,"  
  
He was clung to her. His arms were around her waist. One of her hands was caudling his head and the other stroked his back. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he wasn't going crazy. Being held by Margaret gave him a net to fall into.  
  
The sun went down while the two friends pulled each other out of their holes.  
  
"Margaret, you're the only person I've ever told that to," he was amazed at how much was lifted from him.  
  
"You're the only one I've told lots of things to," she confessed.  
  
He gave her an understanding smile. "Come on, there's something I want to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got a phone call to make."  
  
"Good."  
  
It took them a while to get back to the house in the dark; they had been sitting in the sand for close to three hours. Margaret went upstairs to leave him to B.J. She felt so welcome in the old house. Hawkeye showed her where just about everything was and that she was welcome to anything. Hawkeye made it fell like the house was her home.  
  
She decided to take a bath. The warm water was still a shock from the cold short showers of three years. She could hear Hawkeye's laugh. She was glad to hear it again. The wonderful water was making her skin wrinkly and soggy. It was a shame to let it go down the drain.  
  
She began drying herself off. She wiped the mirror of its steam coat and stared into it. Her hand ran where Brian had hit her. She could see it; she could feel it. His cold eyes glared down on her. They were so icy and heartless. She thought she had learned her lesson with Donald. Not once did he raise his hand to her, but his unfaithful behavior to her hurt the same way. Her still wilted fingers could feel the scar on her. She hated that she was hurt by the same kind of man that didn't care for her in the least.  
  
She tried to shrug it off. She hated to cry, letting things get to her. She went to the guest room Hawkeye had put her up in. She sat on the bed; she wanted to scream and make the whole thing just go away.  
  
Downstairs, Hawkeye was listening to BJ talk about Peg and how much Erin had grown. It was about the same conversation they had had before, only this time Hawkeye was a part of it. He was laughing and joking, something he hadn't done in a long time. He was holding his fears and grieves in; they were still there but they weren't building pressure on his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Hawk, it's getting late. I need to put Erin to bed."  
  
"Oh, OK. I'll talk to you later Beej."  
  
"Hawk?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's good to have you back."  
  
"Thanks Beej," with that he slowly hung up the phone. It was good to hear BJ's voice again. He wanted to go tell Margaret everything they talked about, but he looked at the clock. It was already eleven. It was only eight in Mill Valley; he didn't realize how long they were talking. She would have already gone to sleep.  
  
He decided to make himself a cup of coffee. Not the best thing to be drinking in the middle of the night, but it was the only thing he could think of. Hawkeye was grinning at the thought of little Erin playing with her new puppy.  
  
He took his mug upstairs with him. He was already more than halfway done with it, but he never did like wasting good coffee. He was in front of Margaret's door; he wanted to go in and check on her, but he thought he better not. He was just going to continue to his room when he heard her crying. He knocked. There wasn't an answer so he went ahead and opened the door and walked in.  
  
She wiped the tears from her face when she heard the knocking. She didn't say anything; the lump in her throat was too big. She wanted him to go away; she didn't want him to see her shed anymore tears.  
  
"Margaret?"  
  
She still didn't say anything. She wanted him to hold her just as bad as she didn't want him to see her cry. She didn't have to say it; he could read her like a book, most of the time. He put his coffee down on the dresser and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey why don't we go see Dad tomorrow?" he broke the silence. "He wants to meet you and then we could go down to Boston and get the rest of your things," it was a thought out of the blue.  
  
"Hawkeye, I don't know," she replied to only the first part.  
  
"Yeah, you can come stay with me and Dad. You can work at the office. Bessie has been begging me to get her a real replacement; she's been wanting to retire for as long as I can remember. And I already know what a great nurse you are."  
  
"It's a tempting offer."  
  
He cut her off, "Just until you can get back on your feet without leaning on anyone."  
  
She cracked a crooked smile with the tears on her cheeks. "Only until I get back on my feet." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
They left early the next morning. They visited Daniel in Portland. He was even more gentle and vindictive as his son was. Margaret thought he was so easy to get along with. He was glad to hear that she was going to be staying with them. He could tell that Hawkeye had strong feelings for her - even if he didn't realize it. He saw that his son was more cheerful since the last time he talked to him.  
  
They snuck him lunch. It was only tuna fish, but it was a great deal better than the slop they were feeding him at the hospital. They would have stayed all day, but they had to get to Boston and back.  
  
Margaret cleaned out her apartment. There wasn't much there in the first place. She mostly had cloths, some books, photos, and a few other things that fit into a box. She had only been living there for a month and a half. She tried returning to the army, but it lost its allure to her. There wasn't any point to it anymore, so she quit. She had to. She was scared to tell her father yet or the rest of her family, though she planned on doing it soon. They would be disappointed, but she didn't care. None of the officers respected her as an authority or as a medical nurse. They were arrogant, and she was too used to the eccentric characters she had worked with.  
  
She gave the key back to the crabby, yet somewhat sweet landlady. She called Dr. Erickson, the head of her department, and explained to him she got an offer of another job she just couldn't refuse. He was a bit disappointed to loose such a credible nurse, but he had no control over her and wished her good luck. 


	3. January 16th 1954

January 16th 1954  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret were sitting on that spot on the beach; they went there a lot. It was probably the only place in town where they could talk without anyone interrupting them or overhearing what they said. They would talk about times passed and things that happened through the day.  
  
The whole town was relieved that Margaret had taken up residence at the Pierce residence. Some of the old-fashioned ladies weren't too keen on the idea of her living there, but she proved to be a well-mannered young woman who held her own among the unruly Pierces. Bessie liked her; she gave her a hard time not knowing how she would be able to put up with the stress of the office and the Pierce doctors, but when she saw how the girl brought back Hawkeye's smile and the damned good work she did, she backed off. Everyone noticed a change in Hawkeye's attitude; he was more cheerful and laughable, like he used to be so long ago.  
  
Margaret had been enjoying being a small town nurse. It was much more relaxing and interesting to get to know the patients on a more personal level. She had gotten to know just about every one in Crabapple Cove. They were all so different. All their characters were so original. She had become good friends with Sara Woodman; she knew Hawkeye when they were kids. She teased him something awful, but it was all in good fun; she was a very free spirited person who didn't mind what people thought of her. Margaret and she often found themselves ganging up on him. She felt like she fit in; she loved it.  
  
Daniel had come back home right before Christmas. He liked having a woman around the house again; it had been a long time since there had been one. He noticed how she and his son spent a lot of time together. Even the little spatz they got into proved to the elderly man that they had something they didn't realize. He had retired, actually Hawkeye kind of made him, and he handed the practice over to him. Margaret kept the boy in check, most of the time. She did something to Hawkeye; something had happened to him in Korea that changed him, and Daniel feared that he might never be the son that went away but with Margaret around, he was more of himself.  
  
Hawkeye still had the grief living with him, but it didn't control him anymore. He liked having the practice though it was a bit tough when his father was there all the time. He hounded him about every patient with every detail about their history. Margaret ran everything like a well-oiled machine. She proved herself to Bessie who was a bit suspicious of the young lady, but she eased up when she saw how well she did everything. His dad liked having her around; they were always exchanging embarrassing stories about him, but he got some about them in too. Her being around gave him a sense of security; she understood most of what he went through in Korea, and he enjoyed seeing her happy there with him.  
  
"Here," Hawkeye handed her a small box with a smile on his face.  
  
"What's this?" she carefully untied the little bow letting the ribbon fall in her lap.  
  
"It's just something I wanted to give you. You've become such big part of my life, Margaret. You're the only woman I'd like to spend the rest of it with."  
  
She had just opened the satin box. Inside was a beautiful ring. It was so elegant yet simple. A small stone detailed with carefully designed vines. It took her breath away; she never expected it.  
  
"It was Mom's," he said proudly. "It's only fitting that the only other woman in my life wear it," he placed it on her finger.  
  
"Hawkeye, it's beautiful ." she wasn't sure to accept it or to refuse it. She cared for him so much. She knew she loved him and she knew that he cared for her too, but she couldn't tell how much or as what. She was so confused with memories and fears.  
  
"Margaret, I respect you for being you and for that I love you like you wouldn't believe."  
  
She was crying; She couldn't refuse it; she loved. He was her best friend and now they were going to be more. He wouldn't have proposed if he didn't love her or want her as his wife, he just wasn't that way. His honesty to himself and others was one of the first things she noticed about him when they first met, until he made a total idiot of himself. She reached over and kissed him with all her might.  
  
"Is that a yes?" he asked falling even more into her form.  
  
"Yes, that's a yes," she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
It felt so right for both of them. They had denied each other because of their fears, memories, pride, and egos for too long. They sat there together, kissing each other, holding each other, leaning on each other. 


	4. January 23rd 1954

January 23rd 1954  
  
They decided to have a small wedding. Their parents were there, of course. Sara was Margaret's matron of honor. Daniel was Hawkeye's best man; he tried to get a hold of BJ, but he just wasn't home for a good week and they didn't want to put if off any longer. Margaret offered, but he thought they had put it off too long already.  
  
Margaret had only lately told her parents that she quit the army all those months ago. Her mother was all right with it; she wasn't thrilled but all right. Her father on the other hand was blown away. He had yelled at her for close to an hour or two over the phone. He was even more outraged that she was marring that ass of a doctor he had met when he had visited their unit.  
  
"Margaret, are you absolutely sure?" he asked her again.  
  
"Yes Dad!" she told him yet again.  
  
"I still can't believe you quit the army for him. And he was only a captain draftee and from what I remember he wasn't a very good one either."  
  
"I didn't quit for him. I quit for myself, Dad," she couldn't bring herself to tell him of how sick she was of the bureaucracy and the senseless waste. "I love him, and he loves me. I told you that over the phone; I have a life here; I have friends, a job, and you don't have to accept that, but it's what I want," she sat next to him in her beautiful white dress.  
  
He took in a deep breath and gave her an enforced proud smile, "I only want you to be sure. Just as long as he treats you a helve lot better than that Penopscott. I don't ever want any man taking advantage of my little girl." He understood. He wished that she had stayed in the army and was marring someone who was more reliable and adultish, but she was happy and that mattered more.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy," she was about to cry.  
  
"Margaret, come on! It's kidda hard to start a wedding without the bride," Sara burst in.  
  
"Are you ready to give the bride away?"  
  
"No, but I guess I have no choice," he lead her out of the little room. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ben, calm down," Daniel put a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"I can't," he couldn't hold still, "I'm getting married and to Margaret no less," he was nervous.  
  
"Ben, you two have something, don't be gettin' cold feet now." "It's not that; it's just that a few years ago, I wasn't even her friend. This is the most thrilling moment of my life." he stopped.  
  
The music started. Sara pushed Chelsea down the aisle. The little girl was throwing fists full of pedals to the floor. Sara followed; she was holding her little bouquet of flowers over her newly pregnant belly. Her husband, Keith, couldn't stop staring at her. When Sara got to her mark, Margaret came out and took her father's arm. She was so beautiful. Hawkeye wasn't breathing; he was overwhelmed by her. He was lost in her until his father nudged him.  
  
"I do," he smiled one of his trademark smiles. 


	5. May 2nd 1954

May 2nd 1954  
  
"Sara, how did you tell Keith? I mean this isn't something you just tell him while making dinner."  
  
"I told him while I made dinner," she teased not taking her eyes off the road.  
  
"Funny," Margaret gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Margaret, what are you so worried about? Just tell him. I still can't believe it Benjamin Franklin Pierce, a father. I was just getting used to the fact he's a husband."  
  
Sara had known Hawkeye since they were in grade school. She knew exactly how he chased women; he had chased her all through high school. She liked teasing him about it, but it was all in fun. She could tell that he and Margaret had something together.  
  
"I don't believe it myself," Margaret forced a smile.  
  
They continued driving home. They had just entered the edge of town. Keith had the kids and they told their husbands that they needed a girls-day-out; it was. First thing in the morning they were at the obstetrician's office. They went to lunch, did some shopping (something they didn't have a chance to do in Crabapple Cove), and just wasted time. At about four thirty they went back to the doctor's office to get Margaret's results.  
  
"Margaret, are you OK?" Sara asked seriously. Margaret had been very quiet. "You don't seem to be happy about this."  
  
"I am. I'm thrilled; it's just Hawkeye."  
  
"Hawkeye?"  
  
"Sara haven't you ever noticed that he doesn't act the same way to Chelsea as he does Jimmy? He's scared of him."  
  
"Scared of Jimmy? Margaret, I think you've been out in the sun too long."  
  
"Something happened to him in Korea; he doesn't trust himself around them."  
  
"You never told me that."  
  
"He doesn't want anyone to know; he never even told Dad."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," she looked out the window.  
  
"You'll have to tell him. A baby would be kinda hard to hide," Sara tried to lighten the atmosphere. "Margaret, it'll be OK. Time heals all wounds. He'll come around. I remember Keith with Chelsea; he didn't know what end was up."  
  
Margaret laughed.  
  
"Just take it as it comes. That's the best you can do."  
  
"Thank you Sara."  
  
"So when are you going to tell him?"  
  
"When I see the right moment to tell him, I'll tell him," she smiled with pride. "Sara, you can't mention a word to Hawkeye - the baby or that I said anything."  
  
"I promise, besides everyone kind of figured that something happened to him over there. He just wasn't the same guy. He's still a bit different, but he's usually being the same ol' annoying Hawkeye we'd all grown to know. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"How was the girls' day out?" Hawkeye put his book down on the corner of the counter as he heard her come through the door.  
  
"It was wonderful," she came in with two bags and a box. She didn't want to mention a peep about the doctor's.  
  
"What'cha buy?" he asked like a curious five-year-old.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," she playfully kissed him.  
  
"Sounds like fun," he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did you eat yet?"  
  
"Not without my favorite dinning partner."  
  
"Where's Dad?" she noticed he was wearing one of his better suits.  
  
"He's over at Daisy Cartwright's' 'playing cards'," he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure," Margaret quipped a smile knowing perfectly well that Daniel was encouraged out of the house, but he did have a thing for that Daisy Cartwright. "Mmm, something sure does smell good."  
  
"Well now that my company has arrived, dinner is ready," he offered his arm.  
  
"Why don't you go dish it up; I'll be back down and you can see what I bought," she went to the stairs.  
  
"Just don't make me wait long, the suspense will kill me," he went off into the kitchen.  
  
She sighed at the remark; he was and always will be the same ol' Hawkeye. She went up stairs and into the bedroom. She changed into the light red, almost pink, dress that she had just bought. It was on sale, it showed her off, and boy was it comfortable. The shoes in the box matched it; they were comfortable too (a great significance in her choice of foot wear these days).  
  
She admired herself in the mirror; she thought about how much her body was going to change over the next several months. She held a large peaceful smile plastered on her face. Sara was right, she'd tell him and hopefully he'd be fine with having the baby around him. She knew he'd be a good father, he was so good with the kids around town; she just wasn't sure how the baby would affect him.  
  
She did a quick fix on her hair and touched up her makeup. She smoothed out the fabric on the dress. She looked straight into the mirror again and told herself she could do it. She sucked in her doubt and went back downstairs.  
  
Hawkeye was tasting the sauce. He was holding his jacket back; he was trying very hard not to get any food on himself.  
  
"So what did you make?" she snuck up on him.  
  
"Spaghetti," he turned around. "Wow!" he couldn't help but hang out his tongue.  
  
"Hawkeye," Margaret moved her eyes to the stove.  
  
"Huh?" he was still gawking at her.  
  
"You're getting the stove all dirty," she said very politely.  
  
He broke his gaze and returned to the pots and pans. The sauce was bubbling and overflowing under the lid. He grabbed the handle and pulled it off the burner. The lid fell off; he grabbed it, burning his fingers. He tossed it back and sucked on his fingers.  
  
"Well, it's done," he ran confident his fingers through his hair. "Mad' am," he sat her down, lit the candle, and put a plate in front of her.  
  
"You sure did go to a lot of trouble," she gave him a loving smile.  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't let you go spending more time with Sara than me," he shot a sarcastic grin.  
  
"You sir, have not a thing to worry about," she took a bite, "there is no way Sara can cook this good," she pointed to the plate with her fork.  
  
"So what did you girls today?"  
  
"Oh, not much. We went shopping, saw a movie, went out to lunch," she took a bite, not sure whether she wanted to go on.  
  
"And?" he expected her to continue.  
  
"And. we found out some big news,"  
  
"Big news, huh?" he began to think.  
  
"Humungous," she commented. She was beginning to fell a bit better about telling him.  
  
"You're going to make this hard for me, aren't you?"  
  
"Absolutely, I've got to keep you on your toes," she joked.  
  
"Lets see big, humungous news? Chelsea lost her first tooth?"  
  
"Think of the biggest news you can think of."  
  
"The war's over, Dad's fine, we're married, what could be bigger than that?"  
  
"Oh, think harder," she was getting impatient with him.  
  
"What? I give up," he didn't know what he did.  
  
She calmed herself down, "Well in Portland, we made a little visit to a specialist," she saw his face turn to worry and confusion. She stood up and pulled him up with her. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "Hawkeye, we're going to have a baby." 


	6. December 13th 1954

December 13th 1954  
  
"You look horrible," Margaret woke up. "Why don't you go get some sleep?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to be here by yourself, besides Junior will pick that exact time to make his first appearance," she couldn't help but smile (comments like that reassured her that it was going to be OK). "There's that smile. It hasn't been around lately; I've missed it. So how are we feeling?" he stroked her hand over her extremely swollen stomach.  
  
"I'm tired, board, and I want to go home."  
  
"I know, but Dr. Strauss wants you here just in case."  
  
"You worry too much, you know that?" she cupped his jaw and pulled him to her.  
  
"It's in my job description," he said each work in between pecks.  
  
"Oohh," she pulled away with a flush of pain.  
  
"What?" he jumped up.  
  
She had to sit herself up. Her back hurt. The baby was kicking and punching her in the ribs. She was only seven and a half months pregnant, and she was bigger than Sara was with Jimmy. The doctor told her he wanted to keep an eye on her; he was concerned with how fast she was progressing. She was able to have a lovely, but cozy (small) hospital room in Portland. She hated it. All they let her do was sit in bed. She felt so useless. The pregnancy was weighing on her. She was exhausted. The doctor said that all the nutrients she consumed went straight to the baby. He ordered her to eat so much at a time even if she wasn't hungry.  
  
She didn't dare tell Hawkeye. He was worried enough as it was. He had been there with her the entire time. Daniel had been taking care of things at home. He was enjoying being back at work, just not the reason why. Both men were deeply concerned about her. Hawkeye, in fact, was frantic; he had come home to find her collapsed on the couch. He hadn't been an arm's length away since.  
  
"It hurts," she cringed with pain.  
  
"Here," he flipped off his shoes and crawled into the hospital bed with her. He sat behind her and held her close. He hated to see her in such pain. He had seen women have hard pregnancies, but they were never his wife with his child. He was so happy when she told him. He couldn't believe that they were going to have a baby. She and Sara had been working on the nursery. It was beautiful; the room was white with a crib and books and toys and a changing table and a small closet and just about everything else new parents would think of needing. He had Bill Kochman make the most comfortable rocking chair, with a match. One was hers and one was his. He had remembered every word B.J. had told him about missing out and he promised himself that it wouldn't happen to him. Now he just prayed that the baby would come. He could see Margaret getting weaker and weaker. He wanted it to come so it and Margaret could become healthy again.  
  
"Looks like you're in good hands, Margaret," Sara said softly as she removed her heavy coat.  
  
"Ah!" she cringed again. "Hawkeye, this isn't right."  
  
"It's going to be OK," he reassured her giving Sara a concerned look.  
  
"No, Hawkeye this doesn't feel right," she was scared out of her wits.  
  
"Sara, go find Dr. Strauss, quick," he could feel Margaret's breathing become stressed and shallowed.  
  
Sara went as fast as she could. Margaret was in bad shape; she was very worried about her friend. Margaret confessed that she was scared for the baby and made her promise not to tell Hawkeye; something she very rarely asked her to do. Only one other time had she made her promise to keep something from him.  
  
Day and a half later:  
  
"What time is it, now?" Hawkeye violently paced the length of the waiting room.  
  
"Five minutes since the last time you asked me," she said calmly.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that I'm so.," he trailed off running a shaky hand through his messed up air.  
  
"I know," she put a soft hand on his shoulder.  
  
He gave her a grateful smile. He could just imagine how nervous he would be if she wasn't there with him. He had bags under his eyes; he was so worried and exhausted.  
  
"Dr. Pierce," Dr. Strauss walked into the room.  
  
Hawkeye jumped over a table to get to the doorway where the short stout doctor was standing. It had been more than thirty hours since they'd heard anything.  
  
"Congratulations Dr. Pierce, you're a father," the doctor shook his hand. "Your wife is fine; she and your son and daughter are taking a well deserved rest."  
  
"S-s-son and daughter?" his face went white. "Yup we found a stowaway in there. Why don't you come and meet them, Doctor." Strauss led him to Margaret's room.  
  
Sara stayed behind. She so wanted to see them and Margaret, but she figured she had better let him have his time first. She went to go call Molly, the telephone operator; she would have the business all over town in two seconds flat.  
  
"Here we are. Go on in," Strauss turned the handle for him.  
  
Hawkeye slowly pushed the door open. He didn't want to disturb anything. "Hello, anybody home?" he gave a cute smirk as he came in.  
  
"Hi," she said with an alluring smile. She as looked as exhausted as she felt. "There are two little Pierces here who want to meet you," she was holding both of them in her arms.  
  
"I guess we use both names," he stood in front of the door watching them. He was in awe; it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Two little people that he and Margaret made.  
  
"Hawkeye, they don't bite," she noticed that he was keeping his distance.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he pulled a chair up next to her. He was uneasy. He wasn't sure if he trusted himself. He had been trying to become more at ease around infants, but his fear was taking over; he was trying not to let it show.  
  
"Do you want to hold them?" she was hoping he would say yes. She didn't want to pressure him, but she didn't want to just let him off the hook either. She could tell that he was thinking; he was a bit pale and his eyes weren't fixated on any particular thing. "Here, my arms are tiered," she was already moving to hand them over. She trusted him; she had to.  
  
They were in his arms before he could say any thing. They were so small, he felt like he might break them. He was concentrating on them. He didn't trust himself. Their red faces were scrunched up, then his little boy yawned. His mouth was as open as his skin and jaw would let him, he made fists and stretched out his limbs and squealed a breath with it. As soon as the bitten lip smile came to Hawkeye's face, a few tears of absolute joy swelled up.  
  
"Alexander Ryan, Katharine Marie, meet your father," Margaret watched them. She had the same loving tears streaking down her face. He was going to be OK; he may have some trouble, but she could feel it deep inside her that it was going to be all right. 


	7. February 5th 1958

February 5th 1958  
  
The phone rang. Hawkeye and Margaret were fast asleep on the couch (the Chausable had capsized in the freezing waters and they had been helping everyone getting rooms and taken care of); they slept right through it. Daniel was upstairs with a sick Jessica. He had already put the twins to bed, and he was trying to get the little squiggle-worm to sleep. He put her down in her crib to go and get it.  
  
"Jess go?" she asked with a very stuffed up nose.  
  
"Not this time," but before he got past the end of the crib it stopped ringing. Whoever it was must have given up or Molly had put through the wrong number.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh, hi there," a slightly confused voice answered. "Is this the Pierce residence?"  
  
"Yes," the little voice said very assured of herself.  
  
"Oh, well is Hawkeye there?"  
  
"Daddy? Yeah,"  
  
"Daddy?" he said quickly. "Can I talk to him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" he said as a sarcastic adult to a child, "why not?"  
  
"'Cuz him and Mommy are seeping," she leaned in the chair to make sure.  
  
"Kat! I can't find it! Hey! That's not fair!" a little boy whined.  
  
"Shh!" she hushed him loudly. "Mister, where's your house?" they had just been learning where things were around town from their grandfather.  
  
"I live in California. Where do you live, sweetheart?" he couldn't believe he was talking to Hawkeye's daughter.  
  
"I live in Cabple Cove. Mommy says it's the best place in the world to live. Grandpa lives here too, but my other grandpa lives everywhere," she rambled. She liked the phone. It made her feel more grown up.  
  
The man on the other end couldn't believe Hawkeye was married and had kids. He hadn't talked to him in ages. He tried calling a few times, but the operator was always telling him that the Pierces were in Portland. He thought she meant Hawkeye and his dad, not Mrs. and little Pierces.  
  
"Are you two playing with a that phone again?" Hawkeye interrupted her.  
  
"Nuh'uh, Daddy," she shook her head.  
  
"She did it!" the little boy confessed.  
  
"Did not!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"I think it's way past your bed time,"  
  
"But I'm talking to the funny man from Calfonia," she pleaded.  
  
"The funny man from Calfonia, I thought you weren't playing with the phone?" he gave her one of those looks. "Bed time."  
  
"Awh, Daddy we went to bed last night," Alex complained.  
  
"Come on monsters," he picked her up and went for Alex.  
  
"Will you tell us a story?" Kat asked hoping to stay awake.  
  
Hawkeye took the phone away from her, "We'll see," he hung it up and grabbed Alex too.  
  
"Hello! Hello!" BJ was almost yelling.  
  
"Please sir, there is no need for yelling," the operator said very politely with bleeding ears.  
  
"Sorry ma'am. Can I get that number again?"  
  
"If it isn't an emergency, the Pierce residence is off limits after eight, sir. Sorry."  
  
"May I ask, why?"  
  
"Well the baby's been sick, but then again whether those children are sick or not, they are more than a handful. I swear our Hawkeye has gotten a taste of his own medicine ten fold. Oh, but I do feel bad for that wife of his; I don't know how she does it." She was gossiping with the laughs and exaggeration takes on words.  
  
"When did he get married?" he asked out of the blue.  
  
"Oh, it must have been ages ago. An absolute Godsend, though; when Hawkeye got home from the war, he wasn't the same. When she came, she brought back the spark in his eyes. A miracle worker she is. Oops, sir, I'm going to have to cut you off," she flipped the switch.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Meanwhile at the Pierce home, Hawkeye had the twins' book open. They were asleep. They were so peaceful that way; they were terrors when they were awake, but he only had himself and Margaret's attitudes to blame. Kat and Alex were as ornery and stubborn as their parents. He could only imagine what would happen if Jess ended up the same way.  
  
He put the book down on the dresser with a large yawn, went to the door, double-checked to make sure they were asleep and shut off the light. A warm smile came to his face and he shut the door.  
  
"You know, someday I'm going to get to the end of that book. How's Jess?" he caught his dad in the hall.  
  
"She's fine. You worry too much; her fever's gone and she's been bouncing off the walls all afternoon. Those kids are giving you a good run for your money."  
  
"You would know, Dad," he gave his father a good chuckle and a pat on the back. "Sleep well."  
  
Daniel went to his room to read and then go to sleep. Hawkeye continued down the hall. He could hear Margaret's voice coming from Jess' room. She couldn't carry a tune if her life depended on it, but somehow she sounded like an angel when she sang the kids to sleep. He quietly snuck into the room. Jess was just falling asleep. He could see her fighting to keep her eyelids open; she was losing fast.  
  
"Looks like someone's feeling better," he whispered to his wife.  
  
"I think she's just fine," the toddler gave a gurgle with bubbles at her lips. "See," she gave him joyous look.  
  
"You know she takes after you more everyday," he said to her sarcastically.  
  
"I was just about to say the same thing, bubble lips," she played her finger on his chest. 


	8. February 6th 1958

February 6th 1958  
  
"Sorry BJ, I haven't heard from Hawkeye or Major Houlihan," Klinger responded to the question. "I thought that you of any of us would have."  
  
"Every time I try to get a hold of him, he's in Portland. But last night I tried and his daughter answered the phone," BJ was trying to find out all he could.  
  
"You're pulling my leg," Klinger couldn't believe it. "Hawkeye Pierce? With kids?"  
  
"That's exactly what I thought. I asked the operator to get the number again, but she said the Pierce residence was off limits after eight."  
  
"Why did you have to get the number again?"  
  
"He thought that she was playing with the phone and just put it back on the hook."  
  
"Wow. This is the news of the year - the century."  
  
"The millennium if we knew what his story was," he sighed, "You and Soon- Lee are coming, right?" he went to a more cheerful tone.  
  
"Wouldn't miss that party for the all the packed beef in the world," Klinger made a quick pause, "BJ, I gotta go. I hope you find what you're looking for."  
  
"Thanks Max, see you in six months." BJ hung up the phone.  
  
Klinger did the same. He tapped it with the thought of Hawkeye having children.  
  
"Who was that Max?" Soon-Lee was picking up a truck off the middle of the kitchen table.  
  
"BJ; he wanted to know if I'd heard form Captain Pierce or Major Houlihan."  
  
"Oh, how are they?" she assumed BJ had told Max something. Her face lit up. She always wondered about them. They were the only ones she and Max had never heard from since the end of the war.  
  
"I guess Hawkeye's married and the Major is."  
  
"That's wonderful," she knew it; she just knew it. Women's intuition is never wrong.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Major Houlihan and Captain Pierce, it's about time they got together."  
  
"You're crazy," was his response. He was shocked to hear her say that. They had talked about them, but never did that come up before.  
  
"You're one to talk Max," she gave him the sarcastic look. "Didn't you notice they always had their hands around each other all the time or that they shared amazing stares or that they always sat next to or across from the other?"  
  
He looked at her. She had a very sincere face. She was smiling calmly hoping he would realize it. He thought about it; they did hold a certain demeanor about one another. That first time they went to the front (he woke up to find them huddled together), they were civil to each other and almost friends, but then there were all the other things that happened too. They were colleagues, enemies, and good friends. They were all just good friends.  
  
"Naw, they'd kill each other," he concluded knowing how they behaved together. The endless name calling, the bickering, the egos; they were puzzle pieces that would never fit together. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"As a matter of fact, I understand that Margaret was here in Boston. She and a protégé of mine were spending a well spent couple of weeks, yet she disappeared on him."  
  
"Really? When did this happen?"  
  
"I have just recently met the man, though if I remember correctly, he mentioned it being the autumn of '53."  
  
"You didn't know she was there?"  
  
"Boston is quite a large city, Hunnicutt, but I am a bit offended that she didn't come for a chat," he was actually really hurt that she hadn't let him know she was there.  
  
"What about Hawkeye?" BJ was getting a bit excited. Charles was the closest one in geography and Hawkeye did have connections in Boston himself.  
  
"You mean you haven't?" Charles was amazed.  
  
"No. He's never home."  
  
"Surely Pierce must be reveling in his Crabapple Cove?" he could hear that BJ was upset and he said it very politely and truthfully.  
  
"He probably is, with his wife and kids," BJ said sourly. He was upset that Hawkeye never told him, but even more so with himself for not trying harder. So much happened after he got home that that part of his life become almost a blurry memory.  
  
"Wife and children? Pierce?" he began to laugh. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Margaret quit the army. I was talkin' to an old buddy about worse times and he asked if I knew that Margaret Houlihan quit the army right after the 'police action'," he mocked the title. That's what everyone referred to it as, not a war, a police action.  
  
"Well that probably explains why they wouldn't tell me where she was. I never would have guessed that she'd quit the army; thought she'd stay there until the end of time."  
  
"Came a shock to me too, Son. What were you saying about Pierce?"  
  
"He's married."  
  
"Married!?! Well I'll be," Sherman Potter was just as surprised as everyone else.  
  
"Yup, he's even got kids."  
  
"Bet he's getting a rude awakening. I'd never thought I'd see the day when Benjamin Franklin Pierce was married and raisin' kids. So who's the girl that lassoed that boy into family mode?" he felt very proud that the boy had a family. He was young and naive and immature and prankish and kind and sincere and honorable; Sherman was very proud to have met him. He wished he had heard from him; he had heard from just about everybody except him and Margaret.  
  
"Don't know. All I got was here-say from the telephone operator. Said that he's getting a taste of his own medicine. She called her a God-send, a miracle that the woman could manage Hawkeye's children."  
  
"She'd have to be," the older man chuckled. 


	9. April 7th 1958

April 7th 1958  
  
"Watch your hands!" Margaret shook a spoon at him.  
  
"Sorry," he was messing around, "I just can't help myself." He teased her.  
  
"I have to get this cake done for your daughter's birthday and you have only one thing on your mind?" she gave him an annoyed, yet amused smile.  
  
"My daughter? I thought she was the milk man's?"  
  
Margaret's mouth dropped. He just wouldn't stop. Her smile was still there. It turned into more of a smirk when she threw a spoonful of batter at him. "Serves you right."  
  
He took his finger and pulled it from his forehead and nose and ate it. He did deserve it; he liked fooling with her. He loved making her laugh. "I think you used too much salt."  
  
"You're hopeless," she went back to the cake.  
  
"Thank you," he began going through the mail he had just brought in. There was a bit more than usual. "Let's see. A postcard from your dad, a birthday card for Jess from your mom and one from your sis - hey look," he got excited, "a letter from Beej."  
  
"From BJ?" she was just as thrilled, "well don't just sit there open it," she hurried him.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he responded to her order. "Hawkeye, You are a difficult person to get a hold of. Not as difficult as Margaret, but still difficult. I've tried calling, but you're always in Portland or something like that. So, I just figured I'd try writing rather than calling. Did you know that on July 27th, this July 27th, we've been home for five years? A whole five years can you believe it? It doesn't seem possible does it? Anyway, I'm getting everyone together here at the new house. Bring your Dad and anyone else you think you should bring. Let me know, I can't wait to hear from you. By the way, do you have any idea where Margaret could be? Colonel Potter said she quit the army, unbelievable isn't it? And Charles said that he had heard she was in Boston for a while, but it's like she just fell off the planet. Hope to see you soon, BJ. PS - you should never hang up your phone unless you're sure there's no one on the other end." He read the last part like a question. He never hung up on anybody, "What is he talking." it hit him.  
  
"What?" she saw the quirky smile on his face.  
  
"The funny man from 'Calfonia'," he pointed to the letter.  
  
"Oh, you didn't."  
  
"I think I did."  
  
"Five years," she sat down.  
  
"What?" he barely heard what she whispered.  
  
"Sometimes it feels a hundred years away and then it seems like it was yesterday. The death, the destruction, the audacity of it all."  
  
"Hey you're beginning to sing an all too familiar tune there," he didn't want the thought to depress them. He knew exactly how she felt. Sometimes he would wake up thinking he was still in the Swamp.  
  
"You know a few good things came out of that hell hole. Hey, it's Jess' birthday," he tried to cheer her up and get her mind off of it.  
  
"Like what?" she couldn't believe he could say that. Memories were flowing back to her. She couldn't think of anything that she enjoyed other than the people she became dear friends with.  
  
"Well, BJ changed my perspective on marriage, Charles cooled my ego, you helped me to understand women,"  
  
"What are you talking about? You still don't understand about women."  
  
He smiled a little. "Maybe not, but you came out of your disciplined olive- drab shell. Klinger got married, twice, one he meant. But the most important one in my book is, us."  
  
"Us?" she gave him a lost look.  
  
"Miraculously if it weren't for that 'Police Action', my dear Mrs. Pierce, we would have never met," he wiped her beginning tears and kissed her forehead.  
  
"You're right," she said softly. She had never thought about it that way. "I hate it when you're right," she put her arms around his neck.  
  
They began to laugh. They had grown up so much in the last four years. They were in charge of an office, husband and wife, and even parents, yet they were still the same people. The same, only wiser and more experienced.  
  
Hawkeye stopped the joyous hearty chuckle. He had an evil grin on his face. The whole thing started from an idea that evolved into an elaborate plot. The chuckling was replaced by a devilish cackling.  
  
"What?" she knew he was planning something. Margaret hadn't heard that that one in quite a while. Though she hadn't heard it that deep and sincere since before they came home from Korea.  
  
"I just had a brilliant idea," he grinned with an ever-prankish spark.  
  
"Please, you're killing me with suspense," she said very sarcastically.  
  
"We should have them come here," the large smirk was plastered on his face. 


	10. July 27th 1958

I deeply apologize for the long wait. But, like most, I have been busy with school and other things; I've even been having sperts of writer's block and I would rather wait it out than put out something mediocre (though sometimes I wonder if I didn't do that). I have the next couple of installments, and I'm just doing the finishing touches. I hope you enjoy it ~ hopezen.  
  
  
  
July 27th 1958  
  
"This little piece of Americana is as boring as Pierce made it out to be," Charles already missed the hustle and bustle of Boston.  
  
"The infamous Crabapple Cove sure has lived up to its reputation, hasn't it?" Father Frances John Patrick Mulcahy was eagerly observing the town they had all heard so much about.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Dr. Pierce?" BJ energetically asked two elderly gentlemen smoking outside of the post office.  
  
"Daniel or Hawkeye?" one took his pipe out of his mouth with a welcoming smile.  
  
"Hawkeye," BJ said with excitedly.  
  
"Let's see," he had to think about it a bit, "'spose he'd be at the office this morning."  
  
"Better hurry though," the second man interrupted, "he's got folks coming in from out of town. Told me as he was going in that he was going taking off early."  
  
"Could you please tell us where his office is?"  
  
"Hmm, well, you see that brown building there?" he pointed down and across the street, "It's the blue one next to it. Can't miss it."  
  
"Thank you," BJ and the others went on their way.  
  
"It must be an entire town of them," Charles insinuated as they were out of earshot.  
  
"Seems Hawkeye has done very well for himself," the Father noted. "Daniel Pierce, MD. Benjamin Franklin Pierce, MD," he read the gold on the glass panel of the door.  
  
"Odd looking doormat," BJ gestured to the silly looking Airedale sleeping at the door. "Move it pooch," he gently kicked (more of a push) the drowsy dog out of the way.  
  
"We've gone back in time," Charles chuckled at the seemingly unprofessional office. He was too used to the whites of the halls in Boston.  
  
It was small and chummy. There was an empty front desk and a hallway that seemed to loop around a centered room. The walls were basic wood planks with pictures of babies, children, weddings, and just about anything the people of Crabapple Cove wanted to be shown off. Right behind the desk there was a framed Crabapple Cove Currier dated July 29th 1953 with large print that read, "The War is Over!"  
  
"Cozy," BJ was enjoying being in Hawkeye's world again.  
  
The door hadn't bee closed all the way. There was a small crack just big enough for the dog to open it; he wriggled through his way the three men and skipped down the hall merry as could be. The men followed him; into an opened door directly across from one that had a sign that read, "the sulfas in the living room between the end tables".  
  
Hawkeye was putting the finishing touches on the last of his paperwork. He was so excited that everyone was coming. He regretted not keeping in touch, but he never had the time or motivation to do so. He constantly thought about them; he wondered how they were doing and how their lives changed; he also thought about the other things about the war that disturbed him. That part of him was put on hold with anticipation for the moment; he was in such a hurry to finish that he tossed his pen on the floor.  
  
The dog sleeked in as he was bent over in his chair grabbing for his pen. He was surprised to get a slimy tongue licking his face from his nose to his chin; the desk rattled with the impact of Hawkeye's head.  
  
"Ah, Howler!" he yelled, "Out! Get Out!"  
  
The dog only gave him a sad look trying not to understand that he was in trouble. Hawkeye instinctively checked his head with his palm. The spectators were laughing to themselves; they were about ready to explode.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell them kids?! Stupid dog," he shook his head and locked a stare with the mutt.  
  
They couldn't hold it in anymore; laughter boiled from their teeth. The corners of their mouths were shot so high that it was making their eyes water.  
  
"That animal takes orders as well as you did, Hawk."  
  
Hawkeye just realized part of his surrogate family standing in his office. They looked exactly the same; they all had a bit of gray starting around their ears, but they looked the same. "I didn't think you were coming till later?" he stood up and moved to the front of his desk.  
  
"We decided to ambush you," BJ hugged his long lost friend.  
  
"Well, you sure did catch me with my pants down," he was absolutely giddy.  
  
"Pierce, please spare us. It has been a wonderful existence without you camaraderie," Charles joked.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit you big gallout," he gave a hug to Charles who gave him a hearty pat on the back in return. "How have you been, Father?"  
  
"Never better, Hawkeye. BJ tells us your married," Mulcahy was the first to jump the gun.  
  
"Yup," he shook his finger to show off his ring. "Four years, six months, and counting," he said proudly.  
  
"And where is the poor woman that you no doubt tricked into marrying you?" Charles was very curious.  
  
"She's at home getting the last few things together."  
  
"You must have a very understanding wife," BJ spoke from experience. "Oh, did you ever get a hold of Margaret?" the thought just occurred to him.  
  
Hawkeye cracked one of those mischievous smiles; the first comment would be too easy. They were going to jump out of their skins when they found out. "Oh, yes."  
  
"Is she coming?" BJ was amazed. He had tried every thread; even Colonel Potter tried to find her with all his friends in high places, but they couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
"Are you kidding? She wouldn't have missed this for the world."  
  
"Did you know she's married?" the Father asked. "Sherman sent me a letter that he had heard that her father said that she had married some, and I quote," he caught himself before he went on, " 'some jackass doctor that didn't know his buns from his brains'."  
  
"Oh, I have no doubt that Alvin Houlihan would say such a thing about his son-in-law," Hawkeye knew his father-in-law wasn't crazy about him, but they had grown to know a bit more about the other and they were civil to one another - plain and simple.  
  
"Sounds as if you have some inside information," BJ saw the trickster look trademark on his friends face.  
  
"Believe me, you're going to love him," he waved his hand in strict confidence.  
  
The group was laughing and enjoying each other. It was great for all of them to do just that. They were quickly and inevitably interrupted.  
  
"Don't run," a voice warned the stampeding feet into a fast walk.  
  
"Daddy!" Five children burst into the room; one threw herself at Hawkeye making him pick her up.  
  
"You didn't wake us up," one of the little boys pulled on his pants on the opposite side his sister.  
  
"I know. I had to come in early to get some things done."  
  
"Fishing early," the little brunette remembered from the night before.  
  
"Ah, here you are," Hawkeye's father came into the room. He didn't expect there to be a meeting going on. "We're not interrupting anything are we?"  
  
"Dad, I'd like you to meet the boys from the 4077th; BJ Hunnicutt, Father Frances John Patrick Mulcahy, and Charles Emerson Winchester III."  
  
Daniel was interested in these men that had been through so much with both Hawkeye and Margaret. He had heard stories upon stories (most within the last few weeks) about them. He was warmly greeted by the three visitors.  
  
"Daddy, you weren't at breakfast," Kat drilled her father while the strange strangers were talking with their grandpa. He told them that he would be home before breakfast.  
  
"I know, I was here longer than I thought I would be," he explained.  
  
"Mommy put yours in the trash," Alex told him flat out.  
  
It made Hawkeye grit his teeth. He knew she was running around in circles trying to get everything ready and together. He had come to the office to catch up on some work he had left undone; there was more than expected there to be and he lost track of time.  
  
"So much for the very understanding wife," Charles chuckled.  
  
"Oh, she's not mad. Her temper flared, but you know she gets." Daniel thought that Hawkeye had exaggerated in his description of her; the first time he saw her get really mad, she frightened him. But he learned that she got over things quickly and that her bark was worse than her bite, and that her temper had cooled from boiling to lukewarm. She rarely did it now and only did it toward Hawkeye, when the kids weren't around, who somehow knew how to take it. Though in the past few weeks she was stressed and more vocal.  
  
"Can we go outside?" Jimmy asked being board of the conversation.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say hello to the gentlemen?" Hawkeye knew they wanted to get out of there so bad.  
  
"Hi." They said quickly.  
  
"Boys," they really wanted out of there, "this is the gang. The strapping young men here are Jimmy and Alex, and the lovely ladies are Chelsea, Kat, and wiggle worm here is Jess," he saw the smiles on his friends' faces. They couldn't believe it.  
  
"Very peased to meet you," Jess bobbed her head at every word making sure not to forget any. She held out her little hand with the fingers extended; she was leaning so far forward she was about ready to fall out of her father's arms.  
  
"Hi, there," BJ shook Jess' hand that barely fit into his fingers and did the same for the others.  
  
"A pleasure, I'm sure," Charles was surprisingly taken by her cheerfulness and bouncing curls.  
  
"Well, hello little ones," Father Mulcahy could see what they had inherited from their father.  
  
"Please Daddy?" Kat asked with ants in her pants.  
  
"Do you promise to stay clean?" he eyed them.  
  
They all nodded their heads in compliance; they had received explicit instructions to stay clean and dry from their mothers before they left the house.  
  
"All right, go," he saw them turn on their heels before he even finished.  
  
"Down?" Jess turned to face him.  
  
"Are you sure?" he played with her.  
  
She nodded her head up and down locking eyes with him, "Oh, all right then," he put her down.  
  
She immediately saw Howler. She knew he wasn't allowed inside the office; she had gotten in trouble for bringing him in many times before. "Oh, Howler," she went over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're not allowed. Outside," she dragged him out, but he was happily following.  
  
"So where's Peg? You do know you were supposed to bring her," Hawkeye teased.  
  
They were gawking at the newly absent children. It was hard to believe that Hawkeye Pierce, of all people, would have children; they knew he was very caring and great with them, but him being a father was a hard concept to grasp. 


	11. The Reunion par II

"As soon as I have this baby, we're going out for something stronger."  
  
"Yeah, well right now, we have the house to ourselves. Nothing but piece and quiet. No kids, no dog, no husbands, just us," she reclined back in the porch swing.  
  
"I can't wait until Keith comes home, though. I really hate putting you and Hawkeye out, besides I kinda miss the big gallout," she really missed him.  
  
"Please, it's nice to have somebody intelligent to talk to other than Dad and Howler," she laughed. She really did enjoy her company and the help with getting everything ready for later. She was so nervous about it; well, she was more anxious than nervous, but she was still yancy no matter what. "I'm going to go get some more, you?"  
  
"Yes please," she was wondering when she was going back in. She didn't want to get up; she was situated and not planning on moving anytime soon.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sherman and Mildred Potter, Walter "Radar" O'Rally, and Maxwell, Soon-Lee, Andrew, and Edward Klinger stood out by the mailbox. The house was almost completely hidden from the world in the vast trees. The name on the box read 'Pierce' so they figured they were in the right place. They made their way up the dirt driveway. The house was very calming; the age could be seen in places, but it was well kept and the amazing trees only added to the picture.  
  
"Wow," Radar commented.  
  
"Wow's right," Klinger agreed with him. All that nature was something out of the boys' books.  
  
"Can I help you?" a young woman asked from the porch as they climbed the few stairs.  
  
It didn't take them long to notice that her arm was protectively and lovingly placed over her stomach. The veterans greeted her with amazed smiles. The sheer warmth in her smile and eyes made them think about how Hawkeye's life must have turned out.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. Uh, is this where Hawkeye Pierce lives?" Radar, who proudly kept his nickname, asked.  
  
"Why, yes it is, but he's at the office - Oh, I'm sorry," she couldn't believe that she didn't recognize them. She had seen pictures of them nonstop for almost a week. "You must be his friends from Korea. We weren't expecting you till this afternoon."  
  
"I hope we're not an inconvenience," Potter was worried that they had come too early, but they were so intrigued about what Hawkeye had been up to.  
  
"Oh, not at all, why don't we go inside where we can all sit," she struggled to get up.  
  
"Here, uh, .," Radar helped her up and wondered of her name.  
  
"Thank you and it's Sara," she didn't think she was going to do it.  
  
She took them into the house and to the living room. She immediately took a seat in Daniel's wonderfully broken-in armchair. They followed her lead and sat in the various sofas and chairs. The Klinger children clinged to their parents; they were shy of all the people around them and they were board. The adults were eyeing the family photographs on the mantle; some were in black and white and some of the newer ones in color.  
  
"So did Hawkeye ever get a hold of Major Houlihan?" Klinger asked to prove to his wife once and for all. For six months that's all they talked about.  
  
"Oh, yes," she giggled at the concept, "he did, but she hasn't gone by Houlihan for years now," the idea kept a humored smile on her face. She knew they were going to surprise them with their little secret and three children.  
  
Margaret came in to go back outside; she immediately noticed Sara in Daniel's chair, "he's not back is he?"  
  
"No, but everyone else is," she shifted her eyes towards the others in the room.  
  
"Oh, my gosh," Margaret put a palm to her mouth. She couldn't believe that she didn't see them.  
  
Sara took the glasses and set them on the side table next to her. Margaret didn't even notice; she was too preoccupied with greeting her old, dear friends.  
  
"Oh, Radar, it's good to see you,"  
  
"It's good to see you too, Major," he was a bit taken back by her hug.  
  
"Margaret, Radar," she told him. The title just didn't seem to fit anymore; it was awkward to her.  
  
"Ah, Klinger," she hugged him too and patted his back. She had missed his sincerity and odd comments.  
  
"It's good to see you, Margaret," he tried it. It sounded wrong, but it felt right.  
  
She just hugged the Colonel. She didn't really need to say anything; the small tears said enough. "Sherman, Margaret," he whispered to her. She pulled back with a blinding smile.  
  
"Margaret, I want you to finally meet the Mrs."  
  
"It's a pleasure dear," she had heard so much about Margaret in Sherman's letters. He told her that the woman reminded him of her and it helped to have her around.  
  
"Oh, the pleasures mine, Mrs. Potter. You sure did shape a wonderful man," she complimented her.  
  
Sherman was thrown back by the comment; it kind of confused him.  
  
"You've been married a while haven't you?" she recognized the attitude of a married woman. "Please, Mildred." She leaned over to her husband, "I'll explain it to you latter, dear." Still he had the look, not understanding it.  
  
Sara and Soon-Lee did. They were snickering and of coarse the three men were left naked in the wind.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Margaret," Soon-Lee hugged her. She was glad that she was happy.  
  
"And who are these strapping young men?" Margaret saw the two boys feeling out of place.  
  
They hid themselves from the crowd in their parents' knees. Margaret smiled, oh so many times had the kids done that to her and Hawkeye when they met the not all that welcoming looking fishermen.  
  
"This is Andrew, and Edward," Klinger said again that day very proud.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Andrew, Edward."  
  
"Where's Hawkeye?" Radar had been waiting patiently to ask.  
  
"Oh, he's at the office, working," she was quite upset that he was still at the office. He told her that he only had a few things to do; she sent Daniel to fetch him. Two birds with one stone; she and Sara got rid of the kids and were able to relax a bit.  
  
"Do none of you people know how to tell time or what?" Hawkeye came into a house full of familiar faces.  
  
"Let's go outside," Alex led the ante rouge of kids to the back. Erin and Mike were glad to have someone there their own age.  
  
Jess went straight through trying to keep up with them; Howler was on her heels the entire way. Kat noticed Andrew and Edward sitting in the stuffy room. "Wanna come play?" she asked them  
  
"Go on," their father saw their desperate faces and they were off like a shot.  
  
"Well we didn't want to sit around the bed and breakfast," the retired man started as he cheerfully patted Hawkeye on the back.  
  
"'Cause that's all he does at home, and the ants in these boys pants wouldn't stop bitin'," his wife finished.  
  
All the women had hands over their mouths as they laughed. The men weren't too keen on the snickering, especially Sherman who turned and gave her an annoyed look. Mildred, Soon-Lee, and Peg all knew that their husbands were darned determined to find out what Hawkeye and Margaret had been up to.  
  
"Ah, Margaret," BJ picked her up as he hugged her. "You're back from the moon I see. Where on earth have you been?" he was so glad to see her in person.  
  
"Very busy," was all she said, at the moment.  
  
"Well you must tell us where you got that stunning ring," Charles hugged her too.  
  
"From my husband," she was just toying with them now.  
  
"Now, that's not fair, Major," Mulcahy said with his usual calm smile.  
  
"Oh, Margaret make them guess," Peg stood up. BJ had written such things, some not so nice, but that changed in time and she felt she knew the woman. She saw what she was doing and knew it was making them even more eager.  
  
"Peg?" Margaret had a felling. She was replied by a nod and wonderful handshake.  
  
"Mildred," Daniel greeted the familiar face with a kiss on her hand.  
  
"And you sir are?" Sherman asked noting that his wife had a little more red in her face than before.  
  
"Daniel, and I take it you're Sherman?" Daniel noticed that the man was a bit wary of him kissing her hand. "You sir are a lucky man. I swear that whole weekend you were all this vision of loveliness talked about."  
  
"I knew Hawkeye got that charm from somewhere," he was uplifted to hear that.  
  
"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Daniel joked.  
  
"So I've noticed," Sherman saw the kids running a muck outside.  
  
"How do you like being a grandfather, Daniel," she remembered that he talked about how his son should stop chasing women and catch one so he wouldn't be too old when he got grandkids.  
  
"Not an easy job, but a thrilling experience."  
  
"So much different than being a father, huh?" Sherman spoke from experience.  
  
"Absolutely, it's wonderful to get them into trouble and not have to discipline them," the three laughed knowing exactly what was said.  
  
"Hawkeye!" Radar exchanged an involved handshake with him. Both hands by both men.  
  
"Ah, Radar," he seemed so much older, mature than he was when he left. "I think you're taller," he chuckled.  
  
"Hawkeye!" Radar knew he was going to say something about his height, or rather the lack there of as he so fondly remembered. "BJ said you're married?" he wanted to know. He never would have imagined the man that was like his older brother to be married and having kids; he just acted so immature all the time.  
  
"Yup," everyone was looking at him. They were all dying to know what he'd been doing.  
  
"I am too, you know," Margaret piped up with a corky smile; she got the slightest feeling that they weren't as interested in how her life had turned out as Hawkeye's had. Though she could understand; after all he was not one that would be characterized as being able to hold a real relationship. She knew he had had a serious relation with Carle, but she noticed when they talked about it, he made himself out to be the same immature Hawkeye she despised. That's one reason she guessed that they never really dated; they went out as friends to every place in town and then they were engaged and married. She always wondered if he could even see himself in an involved dating relationship.  
  
They all had little smiles on their faces. They were glad that they were happy; they had no idea that they were happy together, but the way they looked - the way they all looked showed that they were happy. They all felt younger and rested; they were no longer stressed to breaking points or being up for 72 hours straight working in blood. Everyone, besides Hawkeye and Margaret, had stayed in touch some how; they exchanged a letter or a phone call here and there.  
  
Even Charles kept up; he went home and realized that he had met true people in Korea. The people that he had known were so fake and even his family couldn't provide what he sought. The one's he shared that camp with understood what he went through and that he couldn't hide it; they also saw a part of him that he didn't show often. He was able to have fun around them instead of acting proper all the time.  
  
"Maybe we should go outside where we would have some more elbow room?" Daniel suggested. He knew that the kids were going to play their little game with their friends and that the living room was getting quite tight. It was a warm little room where the family spent a lot of time, but it was a bit awkward for so many people to be in besides the backyard was filled with chairs where everyone could see each other as they spoke.  
  
They all made their way out through the kitchen where something very good smelling was cooking. Margaret and Sara noticed that the oven needed to be changed from the cookies for the kids to the pies. They hung back as the others went out until Peg and Mildred noticed.  
  
"Do you two need help in the kitchen?"  
  
"Oh, no, I think we can handle it," Margaret wanted them to be their guests.  
  
"Well, we'll just stay in here and let the boys chat a bit," all the ladies stayed in.  
  
"All right, Hawk spill it," BJ had to know.  
  
"Spill what, I don't have anything to spill," he played with his hands which were empty.  
  
"Come on Hawkeye, how'd you meet her?" Radar asked.  
  
"Meet who?"  
  
"Sara," Klinger egged him on.  
  
"Sara's her name, pretty," Father Mulcahy was glad to know the woman's name.  
  
"If you'll boys excuse me," Daniel had to leave before he blurted it out just for it to end, "I'm going to make sure those kids aren't destroying what's left of the flowers."  
  
"Come on, son out with it," Sherman insisted.  
  
Hawkeye couldn't do anything but laugh. How in the world was he going to tell them that he and Margaret had been happily married for the past four years with three kids a practice and a dog? They would never believe him.  
  
"Howitzer! Get off Grandpa," Alex yelled at the dog.  
  
"Don't yell at him!" Jess defended him.  
  
"Hey, you two," their father gave them the look over the inconsequential argument. They saw it and went right back to playing while Daniel had Howler sitting next to him.  
  
"Ah, fatherhood," Sherman chuckled with BJ and Klinger.  
  
"Ain't it grand," Hawkeye joined in.  
  
"You're dog's named Howitzer? Pierce, I thought you would have nothing to do with such a word," Charles noted the older child call the dog by a more pronounceable name.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, they named him."  
  
"And where do kids get a name like that?" 


	12. The Reunion part III

Guess what? I finally updated!!! ;) :D ;). I'm so proud of myself! And thank all of you for understanding about finals; they are so freaking stressful! Well I know you're all thinking I forgot about you, so here it is~ hopezen~  
  
  
  
"Sara, how far along are you?" Soon-Lee asked.  
  
"Eight months down. One more and I can finally chase the other two around," she earned laughs from around the table; they all knew.  
  
"What about you, Margaret, any children?" Peg asked. BJ had mentioned many times that the woman often seemed to want a large family.  
  
"Oh, yes," she giggled it, "three," she nodded her head.  
  
"Three children in five years? How on earth did you manage, child?" Mildred Potter was a woman who had seen and heard of many things, but that was a feat.  
  
"Well, Alex and Kat were a two for one. I can't believe their going to be four in December. And Jess just turned two," she said proudly.  
  
"Congratulations, Margaret," Soon-Lee sipped her lemonade, "and what about your husband?"  
  
"He's outside with the others," she had quite a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"I don't see him," Peg looked out the French doors to see the men sitting at the table.  
  
"Hello?" someone walked into the house that had the front door wide open with some carefully held packages.  
  
The ladies looked out to the room they were just in at the man in the doorway. He was tall with curly brown hair. He had quite the stature and figure. He was holding a few nicely wrapped packages under his arms.  
  
"Trapper?" Margaret went to greet him.  
  
"The one and only," he was still as cocky as ever and a bit surprised to be welcomed by Major Houlihan in Hawkeye's house.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad you made it. I don't know what we would have done if you didn't," she took the packages from him. "Come, on, Hawk's in the back," she led him through the kitchen.  
  
"Well, well, well, and who are all these lovely ladies?" he gave them a big half-cocked smile. "If I knew this was a family get together, I would have brought Louise and the kids."  
  
"Trapper, this is Mrs.," she made sure to make that clear to him, "Peg Hunnicutt, Mildred Potter, Soon-Lee Klinger, and Sara Woodman."  
  
"Pleased to meet you ladies, but if you'll excuse me I have an old friend to meet," he saw Hawkeye talking to Radar, Klinger, and Mulcahy and three other fellows he didn't know.  
  
"Trapper?" Hawkeye, Radar, Klinger, and the Father said at the same time, but not in unison.  
  
"The one and only," he said again.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hawkeye was surprised to see him. "Did you do this Beej?"  
  
"No, I didn't even think to invite him," he wished he had.  
  
"Well, if you didn't who did?"  
  
"Your wife," Trapper answered, surprised as everyone else. "I get this message from my secretary to pick up these. She said, 'Mrs. Pierce was quite adamant about you getting those packages and making the trip, so you had better do it.' I don't know what your wife said, but she sure did put some fear into Georgia with a threat on me to get here."  
  
"What packages?" Radar noticed that he was empty handed.  
  
"These packages," Margaret gently set them on the table and ripped one open.  
  
"Well, if that don't beat all?" Sherman chuckled.  
  
"How did you do this?" Hawkeye opened another one of the packages.  
  
"Well, I had the pictures and I sent them down to Boston to be blown up, I was going to get them myself, but then I thought that it would be a good idea to call McIntire up and just have him do it."  
  
"Wait a minute, my secretary said that Mrs. Piece insisted on me getting these," he got all of their attention.  
  
"Will you two just tell them all ready?" Daniel had to come see the commotion.  
  
"Tell us what?"  
  
"What did you do?" Charles saw the smile on Hawkeye's face; it was one he never forgot.  
  
"Charles Emerson Winchester the Third, I'd like you to meet my wife, Margaret Houlihan Pierce."  
  
They all stared at the couple; their smiles were there, but they lost their appeal. Soon-Lee had a very satisfied look on her face. Sara had to bite her lips shut so she wouldn't burst out laughing. Daniel had a very proud smirk; now he knew why they didn't feel it was right to tell them over the phone. Hawkeye and Margaret couldn't do anything but smile at them; they knew their friends would have a hard time believing them.  
  
"This is a joke, right?" Trapper asked.  
  
"No, Trapp, this isn't a joke," Hawkeye took her left hand to show off her beautiful hand that held her ring of coarse. "See this beautiful creature attached to this ring? Well, here's the match," he held up his with his right hand tenderly holding her left.  
  
"It's a joke," Charles looked them over.  
  
"I told you they wouldn't believe us," Margaret had a humored smile plastered on her face.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Charles, I don't remember you being such a helpful person?" Margaret was quite amazed that he volunteered to help her take some of the dishes to the kitchen.  
  
"Yes well I don't remember you ever being able to cook such a meal," he replied to her sarcasm. "I don't think I've eaten so much food in my life." He was amazed that she had cooked that much that well, but he really offered to help so he could talk to her alone. "Margaret," he began as the entered the kitchen, "how on earth did this happen?" He didn't say it rudely, but more in surprise.  
  
"You mean me and Hawkeye?" she guessed.  
  
"Among other things, but yes you and Hawkeye. I never would have pictured the two of you together."  
  
"Well," she smiled and frowned at the same time remembering so much at once, "I've seen a part of him that no one else has."  
  
Charles confusingly stared at her. He was taken back by the emotions she showed in her face and the comment she gave. The way she said it; it was said with such ease and truth.  
  
"Please, Charles, I don't want to bore you with the details," she went on to take care of the dishes.  
  
"No," he encouraged her. "Please."  
  
"Well, I was having a hard time adjusting and I just sorta ended up here looking for a friend," she left out many details.  
  
"A colleague of mine told me you were in Boston," he said as casually and politely as he could.  
  
"I was, for a while, but I didn't like it very much there," she really wanted to avoid talking about it.  
  
"You must be joking," he chuckled.  
  
"No," she smiled to agree with his laughing. "I just didn't care for it."  
  
"Margaret, Boston is the most entertaining city in the world. Why would you allow your skills to go to waste here?"  
  
"My skills aren't going to waste Charles, I'm just using them a different way."  
  
"Did you by chance know Brian Danforth?"  
  
The name hit her like a truck. She froze with dishes in hand over a stack. She quickly went on with what she was doing. "Charles, could you get the rest of those for me?" she ignored his question. She didn't want to answer it. She was concerned about Charles or even Trapper knowing him, but he seemed more between them in social status; she didn't really expect it.  
  
"Of, coarse," he did as he was asked.  
  
"Good, now we can go back outside," she held the door for him to follow her.  
  
She didn't intend on answering his question, but in equal respect he didn't intend to make her answer it.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"So where are you working, son?" Sherman was wondering where Hawkeye commuted to work.  
  
"Here. Margaret and I run the clinic," here it came. The second thing he was going have to explain, only this one wasn't as much fun.  
  
"Here? Surely there can't be that much need of a surgeon here," Father Mulcahy wondered.  
  
"Yes well, I don't do much surgery so it works just fine."  
  
"You mean that you don't any cutting?" Trapper couldn't believe it.  
  
"Nope, uh, except for an appendectomy here or tonsillectomy there. Nothing too serious."  
  
The men he was sitting with; Father Mulcahy, Trapper, Sherman, and BJ; were amazed at how easily he said it (everyone else was finishing eating or talking girl talk). It didn't bother him. They thought that it Margaret had given it up too. Both of them were phenomenal in the OR.  
  
"Charles, did you know Hawk quit surgery," BJ asked him as he and Margaret came out to join them. He meant to say it better, but it came out he was disappointed; he was a little though he knew he shouldn't be.  
  
Margaret slightly bit her lip; she was still a bit shaky from what happened in the kitchen and now Hawkeye was going through it. He didn't really quit surgery; he just didn't feel like he needed to do it anymore. After he came home the war haunted him and he didn't want to work with the cold instruments and the unconscious patients. He really did enjoy being Crabapple Cove's general practitioner. Margaret knew he loved; she did too, but she did miss the feel of being in the operating room. Even after Alex and Kat and even Jess, Hawkeye wanted her to know that if she wanted to go back, she could. She knew he was dreading the conversation, but he was would fare much better than she did about Brian.  
  
"You can't be serious," Charles chuckled. He thought BJ must be joking.  
  
"He is Charles," Margaret joined in too.  
  
"You too, Margaret?" Charles couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Well, I really don't feel the need to move the entire family to Portland for me to work when I have a perfectly wonderful job right here," she noticed Hawkeye's little smile. "Now if you boys will excuse me, I believe there is some gossip I'm missing out on," she left to go talk with the women.  
  
"How did you do it, Hawk?" Trapper watched her walk away.  
  
"Well it was pretty easy. When I got home I just didn't want to do it anymore."  
  
"No, I mean you and Hotlips," he quickly corrected him.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like you just married a normal person!" Radar jumped out of nowhere behind Hawkeye.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that," Hawkeye held his chest. "And what do you mean, she's a perfectly normal person."  
  
"You have to admit, Hawk, it was pretty out of the blue," BJ could barely believe it himself thought he knew that his friend had always had a strong attraction to her. 


End file.
